narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirigakure (Njalm)/Bingo Book
This is the Bingo Book for Kirigakure, it is updated frequently by the Sixth Mizukage, and other Kirigakure officials of high rank. Such as Kurenai Ketsuekigasu, Tenchuu Yagami, Ayako Gozen and Tengu Kite. The Bingo Book of Kirigakure is especially plentiful, as the Mizukage is a ruthless man who despises his enemies. Many of the bounties are against well-known Kekkei Genkai users, whether they be Missing-nin or otherwise. In the cases where there's a bounty on shinobi from other villagers, the bounty hunters are to take exceptional care in disguising themselves. Failure to do so will lead to Kirigakure labelling the foolish ninja as a Missing-nin and cutting all of their ties to itself in order to preserve it's reputation and avoid war. C-Rank Bounties This is the lowest classification of the Bingo Book, any shinboi beneath this classification awards a static reward of precisely 1500 Ryō. No more, no less, except for special cases. C-ranked Shinobi are typically of Chūnin rank, and the reason they're tracked down is because these Shinobi often have knowledge about Kirigakure's inner workings or hiden techniques that could prove dangerous if they were to be captured by enemy shinobi. Average bounties for C-rank Shinobi are usually between 10,000 to 50,000 Ryō. Depending entirely on who they are, what they have done and whether or not they're Kekkei Genkai users or possess hiden abilities from Kirigakure. Name: Abilities: Wanted For Reward: B-Rank Bounties B-rank bounties is the second lowest classification in the Bingo Book. These Shinobi are typically high-ranking Chūnin with important responsibilities such as being renowned instructors or otherwise being highly competent, such as having a large degree of completed missions under their belt, and or high leadership and analytical abilities which might make the difference between success and failure in a mission. Missing-nin of this category are hunted down almost immediately, as they're certain to possess knowledge which should not be leaked in any circumstance. This classification also has a number of foreign Shinobi, these should only be attacked if the hunter is absolutely certain that they will not be caught, and being caught means that they're declared missing-nin in order to protect Kirigakure's reputation. B-rank bounties typically award between 100,000 to 1,000,000 Ryō, all depending on target itself. Name: Misaki Setsumi and Akiki Setsumi Abilities: Boil Release and Lava Release, from what has been seen, they are skilled in Nature Shaping and are highly adept at using their Kekkei Genkai. The young male wields Fire, Water, and the combination Boil Release; the young female is in control over the Fire, Earth, and Lava elemental natures. Quick and about their wits, approach with caution if near sources of water. Wanted For: Placed under a bounty for crimes against the Mizukage, loyalists to the previous Mei-regime that seek to bring chaos to the restoring order. Wanted dead or alive, if alive, bring back to Kirigakure for an ample reward. If dead, place them at a Kirigakure station to receive your payment. Reward: 500,000 Ryō for each Twin. An additional 85,000 Ryō if brought back together. A-Rank Bounties The second highest type of bounty, A-rank bounties are very powerful shinobi, whose presence in a mission might change the rank of the mission significantly. A-rank Shinobi are quite rare, and all of them are almost entirely without exception considered to be Jōnin-level combatant. It was known that prior to his death, was an A-ranked bounty worth approximately 18,000,000 Ryō. Missing-nin of this type possess advanced knowledge of a villages inner systems and are always well-versed in the secret techniques of a village, to the degree that they can, if left unchecked afford other villages a great tactical advantage. Hunter-nin always seek to kill A-rank missing-nin, without question. With specific hunter-nin often being handpicked to counter their greatest talents and abilities. A-rank bounties typically award between 1,000,000 to 50,000,000 Ryō, all depending on target itself. Name: Kisei Kumo Abilities: A very dangerous Missing-nin. Kumo is a masterful puppeteer of great renown and a worthy adversary to most of our shinobi. He's known to be a tricky man, and he's eluded many attempts at capture already, strangely, most of those whom encounter him live to continue doing so. It would appear he's got compunctions about killing, this is a weakness you should exploit to your best ability. He might seem goofy and carefree, but do not let his nonchalant exterior deceive you! Our intelligence has also revealed that it's possible that he's studied genjutsu under the tutelage of the Mirage Corps of Sunagakure, it's highly likely that he's an accomplished genjutsu user as well, guard your mind and body well, shinobi. Wanted For: Kisei Kumo's crimes include espionage, blackmail, kidnapping, illegal arms dealing and smuggling, illegal human trafficking, and public indecency. Kisei's wanton and repeated violation of national borders and sovereignty has resulted in numerous rebellions, bloody conflicts, and disruptions of peace and security. We've also got reason to believe that he's somehow connected to the enigmatic organization known as Tsukinoiri, and we wish to capture him alive for this reason - so that we might extract information from him. By torture, if necessary. Reward: 3,500,000 Ryō dead, 5,000,000 Ryō alive. S-Rank Bounties The absolute highest type of bounty. S-rank shinobi are so extremely powerful so as to be capable of threatening entire battalions of well-trained and experienced shinobi on their own, their powers are usually wide-encompassing and extremely lethal, with even the simplest mistake often leading to a ninja's premature demise. Despite their power, or rather because of it, it is very rare for Hunter-nin to track down S-ranked shinobi as in most cases it's a mere waste of both effort and resources, with the result usually being a fairly one-sided slaughter. Only experienced Jōnin track down S-ranked shinobi, and even they never do so on their own, often ensuring that they have sizeable back up and foreknowledge of their enemies abilities and favored tactics. Many S-rank shinobi have powers rivalling those of a Kage, and for this reason sometimes form hidden villages of their own. Average bounties for S-rank Shinobi are usually between 50,000,000 to above 100,000,000 Ryō. Most of them falling somewhere inbetween. Name: Abilities: Wanted For Reward: